Raiden (Mortal Kombat)
- Dark= }} |alignment = Neutral (former Villain) |age = ??? |status = Alive |weapons = Staff |theme = ???}} In No More Anarchy ??? Story Appear in *Enforcer Arc *Mana Arc *Reckoning Arc *Deception Arc *Endgame Arc Friends and Enemies Family Member *N/A Friends *The Elder Gods *Fujin *Shujinko *Liu Kang *Kung Lao Enemies *Shinnok *Kronika *Cetrion *Shao Kahn Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 13 (Debut, Absofusion), Calamity Trigger 14 *Styles: Normal *Ultimate Form: Power Surge *Chain Attack: Electric Fly *Heart Heat Attack: Shock Therapy *Grand Heat Attack: Thunder Take You *Enraged Taunt - Dancing Monk *Disgusted Taunt - Kidd Thunder *Black Execution - Invisible Electrocution *Soul Exchange - Elder Gods Strength (Pure Gift) / Elder Gods Wrath (Beast Unleashed) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Alter - Past / THC Fallout / THC Victory Intro Dialogue Normal *Raiden: I am of truth and light that protect Earthrealm. Vs. Self 1 *Raiden: Why summon me from across time? *Raiden: A dire threat emerges from Chaosrealm. *Raiden: Then we must combine our powers. Vs. Self 2 *Raiden: In my realm, Liu Kang and Kitana rule Edenia. *Raiden: In mine, they govern the Netherrealm. *Raiden: Whose incompetence led to this folly? Vs. Liu Kang (Past) *Raiden: With our history we should not fight. *Liu Kang: This is training, Lord Raiden. *Raiden: I fear unintended consequences. Vs. Starboy (Victory) 1 *Raiden: If you care about Hectare, stop this madness. *Starboy: Humanity only existed for causing war and chaos! >:( *Raiden: You couldn't be turning your back on the selfless side of Earthrealm. Vs. Starboy (Victory) 2 *Raiden: This didn't want Stocking wanted your future. *Starboy: This coming from Mr. "He Must Win" guy! >:) *Raiden: Don't you dare throw fire at me! >:( Vs. Starboy (Fallout) *Raiden: Your Heart still called for Anarchy... *Starboy: Some can’t handle heartbreak like me. *Raiden: The God of Loves can’t fall into this suffering... Vs. Geras *Raiden: I must sever you from Kronika. *Geras: And deprive me of my purpose? *Raiden: And allow you to define yourself. Vs. Cetrion *Raiden: Like Shinnok, you betray the Elder Gods. *Cetrion: We serve our mother, Raiden. *Raiden: You are a triumvirate of evil. Vs. Kano *Raiden: Your crimes end today, Kano. *Kano: That's bollocks, mate. *Raiden: It is the Elder Gods' will. Vs. Shao Kahn *Raiden: Did your past death teach you nothing? *Shao Kahn: Only that the Elder Gods cheat. *Raiden: You are doomed to repeat history. Vs. Kabal *Raiden: In some timelines, you are a hero. *Kabal: I only care about the here and now. *Raiden: And I your immortal soul. Vs. Boruto *Raiden: Do you fear the power of an Elder God? *Boruto: My old man once deal with an God, You no better! *Raiden: What? The resurrection of Asura Õtosutsuki! Vs. Kirito (THC Fallout) *Raiden: You were an savior of many, Kirito. *Kirito: They don’t deserve the hero like me... *Raiden: But your heart still aches for Asura... Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:God Category:Neutral Category:Former Hero Category:Fighter Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Staff User Category:Electric User Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Cannon Character